Breaking Dawn
by Mister Prongs
Summary: Edward and Bella finally get married, and they both have parts of the bargain yet to fulfill. Alice has planned their honeymoon, including a plane ride, a private beach, and a lot of sun! What happens after Eclipse?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn

Finally, it was my wedding day. A day I had dreaded, but recently had been a day I was anxious for. I was finally going to be his. We were going to be together, in an official way, and he was all I wanted. I still had my misgivings about getting married straight out of high school, but I finally decided that it wouldn't be so bad. After I had told Charlie and Renee, neither of whom were happy, the excitement began to hit me. Alice was going way overboard on all the decorations and the planning, but the more she talked to me about the wedding, the more I became excited. It was a wedding after all, and I would be with Edward.

The past month, though, had been hard on me. I hadn't seen Jacob since I told him I couldn't be with him, and I didn't know if I should send him an invitation to the wedding. I had finally decided not too, but I was sure that he would hear about it from Charlie. I hope he wasn't hurt that I didn't send him an invitation. I had hurt him so much, and I had also hurt Edward, too. Both of those things were unforgivable. For some reason, though, Edward had forgiven me, and even Jacob didn't hate me. I still knew I had broken Jacob almost as bad as Edward had broken me.

"Bella!" screamed Alice's excited, beautiful voice, breaking into my thoughts. I was still lying in my bed, looking out the window at the overcast day. I had checked and rechecked the weather all week. I didn't want it to rain, but it also couldn't be sunny. Ha, I laughed to myself, how would Renee react when Edward glittered in the sunlight and what would Charlie say when the whole Cullen family glittered, too? Thankfully, it was overcast out, but the clouds weren't nearly dark enough to even hint at a slight rain fall. I sat up in my bed as Alice suddenly appeared right in front of me. "Are you ready? Are you excited?" she asked, bouncing her slight frame up and down. I grinned at her; her excitement was contagious.

She pulled me out of bed, and dragged me downstairs, while I was still in my pajamas. "Bye, Charlie, see you at the wedding!" she sang as she towed me out of the door. My goodbye to Charlie was lost as Alice slammed the door to the house, and rushed me to the car. She didn't want to pick me up if Charlie was watching, so she just pulled me along at the fastest pace I could go.

As I buckled myself in Alice's shiny, new yellow Porsche, she was talking a mile a minute, going over everything that was going to happened today. I tuned her out for the most part, too excited to listen to her. "… so you will have your own private beach and villa, that way Edward doesn't have to worry about being seen…" my head snapped up.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Alice grinned at me, a mischievous look in her eyes. "I thought that would catch your attention. Edward decided that he wanted to take you on a honeymoon, and he was afraid you wouldn't let him. So I made all the plans for him and tried to stay away from him as much as possible so that he wouldn't know about them. I rented you guys a private beach and villa to stay at. I figured you might like to spend some time in the sun, because you NEVER get sun in Forks. Edward also won't have to worry about being outside because it's all private, and no one lives around the area. It's an hour and a half drive to get back to the city. So you can both be out in the sun! Isn't that great?!" she asked, her face almost worried. Before I could answer, her face went blank, and then she grinned. "I just happened to see that you will love it! Good! I knew you would." I laughed, and then admitted that the beach did sound pretty good. Then again, anything sounded good as long as Edward was with me.

By this time Alice had already parked the car in the vast garage that the Cullen's had. "Can I see Edward before you start treating me like a Barbie again?" I asked, hopeful, but not too upset about Alice dressing me for my wedding. She would be able to make me look at least decent. Alice's face fell at my question and her eyes narrowed.

"No, you can't. I made him leave so that he can't see you in your wedding dress before the wedding. He promised he wouldn't look in my mind about it and I definitely don't want him to see it on you before the wedding. It's bad luck." Alice glared at me, and grabbed my hand. I let her pull me into her room, and then into her vast bathroom.

Alice set me down into her huge, squishy vanity chair and then proceeded to dance around me, asking questions such as, "What color eye shadow? What about lipstick? Should we use lipstick or lipgloss?" I didn't answer her questions, and eventually she settled down and began to apply whatever she felt like. She had turned the chair away from the huge mirror so that I couldn't see myself, and I was starting to get anxious.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" Alice said, still putting eye shadow on me. I opened my eyes and glanced at her, curious. That question didn't come without consequences. "Well, I know you already think that I overdid the wedding. You let me have my fun with your dress and the guest list, but," her voice hesitated, "I'm afraid I went a little bit more over board that I told you."

"Alice," I said angrily. "What did you do that you didn't tell me about?" My voice rose in alarm and Alice hushed me. "No, seriously, what didn't you tell me about? I even excepted the honeymoon, which I know cost too much, with good grace. It's my wedding, Alice," I said, starting to pout.

"Bella, it really isn't a big deal." Alice said nervously. I knew she wasn't able to see if I would be okay with whatever she did because I was already counting on the fact that I would hate it. I glared at her, my eyes demanding her to tell me. "I rented a cathedral." Alice said, her words rushing together so I could barely understand them.

"A cathedral?" I almost shouted. "You didn't!"

"Bella, you promised me my fun. You'll thank me one day. I know you will just love the church." Before I could respond again Alice said, "There, done!" I turned in my seat to see my reflection in the mirror, but Alice grabbed my arm, her grip as strong as iron, but still gentle. "No! You can't see yourself until you're completely ready." She turned off the bright lights in her bathroom to ensure that I wouldn't sneak a glance at myself, and led me into her walk-in closet. There weren't any mirrors in here, so she turned on the light, and led me to the very back of the closet. There was a large bag that I knew held my dress. She unzipped the protective bag, and I striped down. Alice helped me into my dress, picked up the shoes that went with it, and held the train up as I walked to her full-length mirror.

"Wait," Alice said, putting my back to the mirror. "Put your shoe's on, it will complete the look." I glanced at the shoes she was carrying for me. High-heels.

"Alice…" I began cautiously, "Are you aware that I can barely walk in gym shoes, much less high heels? Remember the fit I threw over wearing high-heels to prom? I'm not wearing those." She only glared at me, and continued to hold the beautiful shoes out to me. I knew she wasn't going to forgive me if I didn't wear the shoes. She was right, I had practically given her free reign.

"Fine," I sighed, and pulled up my dress so she could slip the shoes onto my feet. I slowly turned in them, relieved that I had managed to keep my balance. With Alice dressing me up like this all the time, I was beginning to walk better in high heels. Maybe they wouldn't be the death of me after all.

I peered into the mirror and gasped. Had I not known I was still human, I could almost count myself as being almost as beautiful as Alice. My face looked flawless and my skin radiant against the old-fashioned white gown. My hair was in a simple up-do, but looked perfect with the veil, and I had just enough make-up on to look complete.

"Oh, Alice," I sighed, tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. "I look pretty." I was afraid she would have overdone everything, but she hadn't. Alice had known exactly what I wanted to look like, and had exceeded my expectations. I didn't know I could look like this. Perhaps today I wouldn't look so plain next to Edward.

"No," she said, "You look beautiful. Don't thank me; I just enhanced your beauty. Bella, don't cry, though. You have make-up on!" She sounded outraged when she saw the tears forming, and her tone made me laugh. She glared at me a little longer, before turning around and saying, "I'll be back in a minute."

While I admired myself in the mirror I listened to Alice ruffle through her closet, and shut her bathroom door. Before I could even turn around to look at the back of my dress, Alice was back, holding my train up for me. She looked stunning in her maid-of-honor dress. It was a deep blue dress with a plunging back, which played up her flawless skin and her black hair.

"Wow, Alice," I breathed. "You're gorgeous."

"I'm not nearly as gorgeous as the bride, though. Oh, Bella!" Alice suddenly cried, lightly throwing her arms around me, "I'm so glad you are marrying him! You _are _part of the family, whether you're a vampire or not." I smiled again, knowing this was true, and felt small tears creep up into my eyes. I struggled not to let them fall as I hugged her back.

"Come on," she said, pulling back. "It's time to go!" She tugged my hand eagerly and when I walked forward, she picked up the bottom of my dress. I walked slowly to her bedroom door which led to the hallway. Alice sighed, set down the train of my dress, and picked me up, making sure not to mess up the dress. I wondered why we hadn't just changed in the church. She flew downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme helped carry the train of my dress. They set me into a limo, which was something I had not wanted, but had been forced into, and then slid in next to me.

"Bella, honey," Esme said, "Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward are already at the church. When we get there, Alice will make sure our path is clear, and then I'll carry you into the bridal room. We can't let Edward see you!" She smiled at me in a motherly way and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, happy to join such a wonderful family.

As Alice danced off to see where the rest of her family was, I turned to Esme. "Shouldn't we have just put the dress on in the church? Isn't that what usually happens?"

"Yes, sweetheart" said Esme, "but Alice wanted to spend some alone time with you, She squeezed my hand again. "And," Esme continued, "Alice wanted to tell you about the cathedral before showing it to you so that you wouldn't be so mad. She didn't tell you earlier because she didn't want to change the location."

"Why did Alice want to spend time with me?" I asked, confused. Alice and I spend a good amount of time with each other. Whenever I'm not with Edward, I was with her.

"Bella, honey, Alice is afraid you'll really forget about her when your married to Edward. She sees visions of you two moving far away from us. I know Edward is planning on taking you away when he turns you. That will keep you from endangering anyone, but we will miss you while you're gone. I don't know how long you will be gone for."

"Oh, Esme, I could never forget all of you! I love you too much!" I cried and threw my arms around her. She hugged me back, before getting out, and opening my door. Alice had come back, and was scanning the surroundings to make sure I was able to get in the church and into the Bridal Room before anyone saw.

**A/N: I hoped everyone liked it! Please REVIEW, everyone loves reviews! Let me know what your likes/dislikes are, and any constructive criticism you might have. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot this! I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

Time passed quickly as I waited for everyone to arrive and the wedding to start. Before I knew it, Charlie was walking me up the aisle, unable to keep himself from tearing up. He was having trouble accepting that tonight would be the first night I wasn't staying at home.

"Bells," he cautiously started before the ceremony started. "I'm really glad you came up here to live with me. It's really hard for me to express my feelings, but I hope you continue living up here so I can still see you." He was barely choking the words out now, embarrassed to be saying these things for me. A wave of sadness hit me; I didn't understand how I could just leave Charlie after hearing that. I wanted to be a vampire so bad, I wanted to be with Edward for eternity. A lifetime with him wasn't enough for me, but it seemed like a huge step to leave Charlie and Renee behind now. It had come into a sudden, sharp focus after hearing what Charlie had said.

"Oh, Dad," I began, startled when I said Dad and not Charlie. "Dad, I'll miss you." I bit my lower lip, meaning much more than what he thought I meant. He pulled me into a hug and then we waited in a comfortable silence until my wedding began.

As the wedding march played, I saw Edward. He looked like a god, standing there in a black tuxedo. He was absolutely gorgeous, and right at that moment I couldn't remember why I was ever reluctant to marry him. How could I not want to be married to the epitome of perfect? I didn't notice the huge audience, which Alice had made me invite. She insisted that the whole town be invited because she knew everyone would want to come. It seemed like everyone had come, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward.

His golden, butterscotch eyes lit up the moment he saw me. His eyes never strayed from my face, not even as I turned to Charlie, told him I loved him, and walked up to where Edward was standing. Miraculously, I had been concentrating on Edward so hard that I had managed to walk down the aisle without falling. As I joined him at the altar I longed to kiss him, I wanted to be with him, and I needed to touch him. I couldn't help myself, so I took his hand, squeezing it gently. Our physical relationship had begun to relax slightly, and I was planning on trying to make him keep his side of the bargain tonight. All I wanted to do was try, and I knew he would honor his promise. I couldn't help but be slightly nervous, though. I wasn't afraid that he was going to hurt me, but more afraid of the actual deed. It would put me on a whole new level of self-consciousness.

It seemed as if the priest rushed through all of his words and as if the whole wedding only took five minutes. I can't clearly recall the whole ceremony; I was too dazed that I was getting married. I do remember marveling at Edward's musical voice, though, which was completely full of love as he said, "I do."

Before I knew it, the priest was saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then, Edward's hands were pulling me to him, and I welcomed his embrace. His cool fingers lifted my chin up, and then his lips were on mine. It was a perfect moment. My lips moved with his, and I was so hungry for him. He kissed me and we both were lost in the moment. We were lost, lost in the smell of each other, and the feeling of our lips meshed together. Then, the kiss was over, and as husband and wife we walked down the aisle. I was finally Isabella Marie Cullen, and I couldn't have been happier.

I finally noticed the crowd of people there as I walked down the aisle. I saw Renee and Phil sitting next to Charlie, and the whole Cullen family not too far from them. I saw Angela and Ben, along with Mike, who was holding hands with Jessica. It seemed as if they were back together. I could practically point out the whole student body of Forks High School. It appeared like everyone had come, from my old classmates, to their parents, and then their relatives.

The person sitting in the very back, though, was the one who caught and captured my attention. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter as I looked into the hollow, dead eyes of Jacob Black, the other person I loved. He raised his hand once to Edward and I, before turning around, his shoulders sagging. Before I could say a word, Jacob had left, and Edward leaned down to me and kissed my forehead. "What was he thinking, Edward?" I whispered, afraid to know. He looked at me worriedly. "Please," I said even more softly.

"Bella, my love," he started, his ocher eyes full of concern, "I'm afraid Jacob doesn't have intentions of ever seeing you again." I sighed. I had known that. I had been ready for that. It had been over a month since I had last spoken to him, and I had buried the piece of my heart that he would always carry deep inside me. It hurt to know that he never wanted to see me again, but I had already accepted that fact. All I had to do now was to let Jacob completely go.

I looked up at Edward, "I know," I said simply.

"I'm sorry," he said, truly meaning it. I stood on my tiptoes, wanting to kiss him again so he would know I was okay. He kissed me back, and pulled me aside from the front of the church.

Alice had hired a photographer, and after walking back down the aisle, Edward and I were waiting patiently for the photographer to appear and take a few posed pictures of us and the bridal party. Charlie ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh, Bells!" He said, smiling. "I can't believe you're actually married!" I smiled back at Charlie, but my thoughts were still on Jacob. My poor Jacob, I couldn't believe I had hurt him so bad. I was slowly letting him go, but I wish he wasn't in so much pain. I had hoped that over the month he would have started to heal, but his appearance today seemed to prove otherwise. Edward squeezed my body to his, trying to break my thoughts and alert me that more people were coming. Renee and Phil were walking up to us, and we moved forward to meet them.

"Bella, that ceremony was absolutely gorgeous! Congratulations, you two." Phil said to me, hugging Renee to him.

"Oh, Bella, you've finally grown up!" Renee said, hugging me tightly after extracting herself from Phil's loving hold.

"I guess you'll be moving out soon," Charlie said quietly, sounding sad, but not wanting to get into an actual discussion about it. He knew I would be spending the night at the Cullen's tonight, it being my wedding night, after all. Edward and I hadn't discussed the living arrangements after our honeymoon, but Charlie had already known I would be moving out. It was really hard for him to let go, and it was even hard for me to know that I probably wouldn't be sleeping in my old room anymore.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" It was weird to hear that. I automatically looked for Carlisle and Esme, thinking he was talking to them. It took me a second to realize he was talking to Edward and I. "Are you ready for your photographs?" a middle-aged man asked us, motioning us towards the front of church.

After having our pictures taken, Edward and I finally climbed into another darn limo Alice had rented us. The black limo pulled away from the church and started the journey to the reception hall, which Alice had picked out by herself.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Edward said with such sincerity in his voice that my eyes filled with tears. I sighed contentedly and snuggled up closer to his cold body. His hands were threading themselves through my hair, and I once again turned my face up to kiss him. "I love you, Bella." he murmured, taking one hand out of my hair, and angling my chin up so his lips could find mine. I sighed again, my body relaxing in his arms, and my lips slowly moving with his.

"Wait," I said, confused, pulling back from a perfect kiss. Jacob Black seemed to want to stay on my mind. "Why was Jacob there? I didn't invite him." Edward's eyes met mine with a guilty expression in them. "Why did you invite him?" I asked, almost angry.

"Bella, had you chosen him, I would have wanted the choice. I sent him an invitation so that he could make up his own mind." Edward smiled cautiously at me, studying my expression. "Is that okay? My only love, this is our wedding day. Please don't be offended, but I would like to concentrate on us, darling, not him." Edward's lips hunted for mine, seeing the anger fade from my eyes and the little nod I had made, agreeing to what he had said. He trailed kisses from my throat up to my chin, and to the corner of my mouth, before finally meeting my lips. How could I resist that?

The car pulled up to the curb and stopped. My mind had completely forgotten Jacob, and now was only preoccupied with Edward's scent. It was heavenly and breathtaking; I couldn't get enough. Our kiss had started off slow, and for once I hadn't been in a hurry. I knew I had eternity with him, so I took my time learning his lips, his mouth, and the way his hands felt holding my back. I became more urgent as his hands slid down to my waist, and I needed him, I strung my hands through his hair and held him to me, deepening our kiss, but he never parted his lips. I knew it was a precaution, but I wanted to taste his mouth.

Finally, after feeling the car stop, Edward gently pushed me away. "Bella, love, we have to be careful." I released him unwillingly as he brushed his hair back the way he had it before.

"Edward," I began nervously, "I think tonight you should fulfill your side of the bargain."

"Oh, so that's what this is to you? A bargain?" he teased me, kissing my forehead. The chauffer opened the door to my right, allowing me to get out. Edward quickly left his side of the car, and came over to help me out of the limo.

We walked into the reception hall, which was more like a mansion. I don't know where Alice had found this place, but she never told me how big it was. "Alice has gone completely nuts!" I whispered angrily to Edward. "Did she actually think I would like this?" I asked, glaring up at the gold-leafed ceiling and the ornate paintings on the walls. "After being surprised at having my wedding in a _cathedral_, Alice rents a mansion for my reception? I'm sorry, Edward, but she's insane."

"Relax," he laughed, "You practically let her have free reign." I sighed, knowing this was true. It wasn't really that bad, and I wasn't mad. Alice had been right; I would thank her for this wedding. I may not have wanted to get married, but I'm entirely grateful Alice forced me into having an actual wedding.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for you reviews! I really enjoyed hearing from all of you! So don't forget, review some more! Everyone loves reviews! Also, I start school on August 30, entering my senior year in high school. I'm hoping I can stay a few chapters ahead of what I have posted so I can keep this story up, but I'm sure the school year will be hectic. I'm sorry in advance if I ever get really behind. If I do, just keep on bothering me to update, and I'll try to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The reception after the wedding seemed to go by fast. Friends of mine were constantly coming up and congratulating Edward and I; we didn't have any time to sit down. Finally, dinner was served, the toasts were made, and before I knew it Edward and I were having our first dance as a married couple. This had been something I had vehemently refused to do, but Alice kept pushing and even Edward had asked me to dance with him. I eventually gave in, but only on a compromise. I would dance, but I was allowed to take my shoes off, because everyone knows I can't dance in high heels, and I would stand on Edward's feet. The dance didn't seem to take long, and before I knew it I was having my dance with Charlie, and then even continued dancing with Edward when I didn't have too. Edward asked me time and time again if I was done dancing, but I was actually having fun. He was fully happy to oblige me, and we continued swirling around the dance floor, even if that was only because Edward knew how to dance, not me. Alice was whirling on the floor with Jasper, standing out as much as they had at prom. Even Rosalie seemed to be having a good time as Emmett twirled her around as if it was a ball, not a wedding reception. Both Alice and Rosalie looked stunning, but tonight I felt stunning too.

As the reception wound down, and people began to leave, Alice came up to me. "Bella," she said, her voice full of excitement. "Bella, I hope you had a great time!" I nodded and smiled at her, but before I could get a word in Alice continued, "Thank you so much! Thank you for letting me plan your wedding, your reception, and your honeymoon. Bella, you have always been part of our family, and I love you."

Rosalie suddenly tapped me on my other shoulder. "Bella, I know I haven't been very nice to you, but I am happy you're part of the family. I've been so jealous that you have what I can't ever have, but I know you make Edward happy." She lightly punched his shoulder, showing affection for the first time to anyone besides Emmett. "I don't know if I'll ever stop being jealous, but I want to try and be friends." I smiled at her, surprised.

Emmett then approached, hearing what Rosalie had said. He kissed her and then pulled me into a huge bear hug. "Emmett," I gasped. His arms were unyielding as I tried to break free.

"Sorry," he said, laughing at my red face. "Bella, Rose and I are really happy to have you as part of the family. Living at home might be more difficult now," Emmett laughed, "but I think will be fun. I enjoy having you around." Everyone seemed more emotional tonight. Emmett and Alice were usually teasing me, but tonight they were speaking seriously and from their hearts. Even Rosalie talked to me without scorn, and I knew we were slowly on our way to friendship.

Alice pushed Emmett out of the way, and then faced me. "I suppose we won't see you for a week, so I hope you have a great time and I'll miss you!" She bounced lightly on her toes before giving me a peck on the top of my head. Alice waved goodbye before she disappeared in the crowd with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper waved to me from across the room, and then went after Alice.

Carlisle and Esme finally made their way to us. "Did Alice tell you that we are going on our own little vacation tonight?" Esme asked me while hugging me. "We decided to leave you guys alone for tonight; it's your wedding night, after all. Tomorrow you will be leaving for your honeymoon, so we won't see you until you get back from that. Take care, Bella. He needs you more than he lets on." Esme hugged her son fiercely, telling him that she was going to miss him.

"Please don't hurt yourself while on the trip," Carlisle teased me. "I would hate to fly down and put a cast on you." He hugged me, and then Edward, before turning to Esme. "I suppose we better go, so they can talk to Renee and Charlie." Esme hugged both of us again, and then they too disappeared.

Shortly after the Cullen's had left the reception, Edward and I had said our goodbyes to my family. I promised to call both Charlie and Renee when I got down to our villa, and I promised I would come see them when I got back. Renee wasn't leaving until after Edward and I came back from our honeymoon so that I could see her some more before her and Phil went back down to Florida. Phil had made reservations for two weeks in the only hotel in Forks.

I was dead tired as Edward and I got back into the limo. "Sleep, Bella," his musical voice said, soothing me. My eyes closed as I leaned up against him, ready to take the heavy dress off and lay down for the night with the love of my eternity.

I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember getting out of the car. The next thing I knew, Edward was carrying me into the empty white house. He gently set me down in Alice's closet and brought me some pajamas.

"Here you go, love," Edward said, leaving me alone so I could change. I took off the beautiful dress, hanging it back on the hanger and placing the protective bag over it. I then stepped into her bathroom and took a hot shower, relaxing myself. I washed off all of the makeup Alice had put on and took my hair down from the up-do. My scalp tingled from being up in bobby pins all day. I washed my hair next, letting the water sooth my scalp. When I was completely unwound I dried off, put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, and padded down the hall, wet hair and all, into Edward's room.

He wasn't in the room, but I was too exhausted to go look for him. I crawled into the bed and under the blankets, waiting for him to climb into bed with me. I was actually married to him. It was a new though, and a weird one. I was only 18 years old, how could I be married? I knew in my heart that I would be with Edward forever, and that I would love him forever, but I didn't understand how I could be married to him. It was a foreign concept to me, one that wasn't really all that pleasing. I was glad to be married to him, but I still couldn't help wishing that I had been older. At the same time, though, being a few years older would have meant that I would have been that many years older than him when I was changed, which was a revolting thought to me.

I was lost in my thoughts when Edward came back in. He was holding a plate of food, with a sampling of pretzels, dry cereal, and some strawberries. He smiled at me, handing me the plate. "I bought some food the other day. It was the first time I had been in the grocery store." I laughed at that, knowing he didn't eat human food, so it would make sense that he hadn't ever been in a supermarket before. Although it was so common for me to be in a grocery store, I couldn't picture Edward in one. He would stand out like a sore thumb. I could just see him walking down an aisle, pushing a cart, and marveling at the vast amounts of food. "Don't laugh," he chastised me, "I had to get food for you." I smiled at him. "I wasn't sure what to get, though, because you always seem to make something different for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I ended up just buying a lot of different things, and I brought some of it up."

"Thank you," I said, picking up a strawberry. "That was very nice of you." I ate my strawberry before I leaned up and kissed him.

"Eww," he teased. "Strawberry mouth!" He seemed to be in such as good mood at he said that. It wasn't something he would normally say and sounded funny coming from his perfect lips. I smacked him and continued eating the food he had brought me. After eating the rest of the food I licked my lips and then kissed him, trying to get him to taste the strawberries, pretzels, and cereal that I assumed I now tasted like.

I pulled back after kissing him and pulled the covers farther up over my legs. "Bella," Edward whispered, watching me cover myself. I looked up at him. "You're so beautiful," he almost growled, before getting rid of the plate I was holding and gently pressing me back on to the bed. He began to kiss me again, this time more urgent than before. His hands eagerly traced the lines of my face, before he slid them down my arms and to my waist. My swollen lips tingled as he lightly kissed his way down to my collarbone and to the edge of my shirt. "Bella," he whispered again, almost forgetting the all of his carefully set rules.

As much as I wanted him to continue, I couldn't allow it. I placed a hand on the side of his face, attempting to stop him for a second so I could gather my thoughts. He didn't stop though, and instead his lips went from my neck to my hand, and traced a line of feather light kisses up to my shoulder. "Edward," I groaned, enjoying what he was doing, but needing to talk to him.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, relentless on his quest to kiss every inch of me. His hands had somehow ended up under my shirt, but still only on my waist. His hands were warm, only increasing the feverish temperature of my skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly moaning at the feel of his lips. I don't know how he could make this feel so good.

He sat up at the question. "What do you mean?" Edward asked, completely serious now. "I thought you wanted… I thought that…" his voice sounded confused and pained, like I was hurting him. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course," I said, trying to reassure him, "Of course. I just, I wanted it to be slow. I wanted to make you as happy as you make me. I," I paused for a brief second, "I wanted to tell you that I love you. I wanted to tell you that you made me the happiest person in the world today. I wanted to tell you that I'm glad I married you, and that I'm glad I gave Alice free reign at the wedding." He paused my rant by kissing me square on the lips.

"Bella, my love, I know all of this. You have made me the happiest man I have ever been. Today I married the love of my eternity, the love of my existence. Now," he said, grinning at me, "I want to give her what she asked for. I want to give her what I want. Yes, Bella, I want to do this. I will be as careful as I can. If I ever think I'm losing control I believe I can leave the room before acting. Are you okay? Do you still want to try?"

I stared at him. Conflicting emotions raged through me. I wanted this more than anything in the world. He wanted to solidify our bond through marriage, and I wanted to solidify our bond through sex. I was scared, though. I wasn't scare he would lose control because I trusted him impeccably, but I was scared to actually do the deed. I was scared of it hurting, and I was scared that he wouldn't enjoy it. Edward saw the emotions flit across my face. "What's wrong, my love?" he asked. I shook my head at him, and tried to kiss him. He stopped me, though, studying my face.

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he responded quietly, still gazing at me. He probably thought I had changed my mind.

"I'm scared," I mumbled, embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh, Bella," he cried. "Bella, love, I wouldn't ever hurt you! I promise I won't lose control."

"It's not that," I said quickly, wanting to calm him. "I'm scared I won't be good enough." Edward only laughed at me though, and assured me I would be great. He bent his head down to kiss me again, and this time I yielded.

Our kisses became more frantic as I lost myself in his caresses and tangled my hands in his hair. His lips left mine and made contact with my throat and collarbone, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find. His hands slid down to my waist, pulling me under his body. He only let a small portion of his weight down upon me, but enough to satisfy my need for bodily contact with him. His hands touched my stomach and I slid my hands down from his hair to his back. I clutched at the shirt that was keeping me from touching his skin. I needed his shirt off.

As I pulled his shirt up and over his head, he slowly slid mine off my body. I felt self-conscious, but he smiled at what he saw, trying to reassure me that I looked perfect to him. His left hand grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, giving him more access to my body.

His lips found their way from my neck to my cleavage, lightly weaving kisses down my body. He kissed his way down to my stomach and I trembled slightly as his breath tickled my skin. He looked into my eyes, his eyes burning in an obvious need and want. He seemed completely in control of his thirsty side, though, and all I could see in his eyes was the lust that I felt.

His hands released mine and my hands were soon touching any part of him that they could reach. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back. They memorized his facial features and the way his body tensed when the gentle touch of my fingers tickled him slightly. I loved the feeling of his body against mine and I wasn't cold. I was feverishly hot even though his body was icy in comparison. The contrast of our skin temperatures only made me hungrier for him. My lips sought his and refused to let them go until my lips hurt. He trailed his lips back down to my stomach and soon he was done with playing around. His hands gently reached under the sides of my shorts, and when I was ready he slid them off me.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews again! Keep on reviewing, pleaseee!! I won't update every day, or even every other day. I'll try to keep my updates to once a week though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight that was shining into Edward's room. His skin shimmered brilliantly from the morning sun. If I woke up like this everyday, then my life would be perfect. I was still lying in his arms from where I had fallen asleep last night.

I turned over to face him, smiling as his eyes opened. He gazed at me, completely content with holding me in his arms. It seemed as if he didn't want to get up, and neither did I. I was happy in his arms, and as if sensing that, Edward shifted me closer to his body. I snuggled up to his chest, resting my head on his arm. I shifted one of my legs over his body, giggling as he winked at me.

"I love you," I whispered, thinking back to last night.

"And I, you," he said back to me. "Bella, love, our plane leaves in four hours." I grimaced, not wanting to get up from where I was. His fingers were running through my loose hair, messed up from sleeping on it.

"Wait," I said, realizing for the first time that I had no idea where our honeymoon was. "Where are we going?"

He laughed at my bewildered expression. I really didn't know how I hadn't thought of our honeymoon earlier. "Alice rented us our own private beach and villa in the Caribbean."

"She rented what?" I said excitedly. "Oh, wow. I can't wait!" I ignored the nagging in my head about how expensive that would be. "The Caribbean? I've always wanted to go there!" I launched my body on top of Edward's and pulled him into a hug so that we were sitting up.

"Had I known you would actually be excited, I would have made the plans myself. I was afraid you would hate it." I laughed, shaking my head. Edward lay back on the pillows and snaked his arms around my body, pulling me down on top of him again.

"What am I going to wear? When do we need to leave? Oh crap," I pulled myself into a sitting position, straddling Edward in the process. "I didn't pack anything! How could I forget to pack?" I had pretty much let Alice run the whole show. I didn't really do anything for the wedding, except sometimes pick out a color or a type of flower. I suppose it never occurred to me to plan a honeymoon, much less pack for one.

"Bella, I'm already packed and last night Alice packed up all of your things. She has your suitcase by the front door at Charlie's house. Charlie is expecting you to pick it up soon and he wants to say goodbye to you. Then, we can go say goodbye to Renee and Phil. Now, let's get you something to eat. You must be hungry." Edward pulled me off of him, picked me up in his arms, and took me down to the kitchen.

He set me up onto a kitchen counter, but instead of letting him find food for me, I pulled him closer with my arms and wrapped my legs around him. His eyes became slightly guarded, but he didn't pull away. I had forgotten to be careful around him. "Edward?" I asked, loosening my hold on him and watching his eyes. "How did we manage that last night? Was it hard for you?" I started to worry, thinking that maybe he hadn't been able to enjoy himself because he was trying to control his thirst for my blood.

To my surprise he laughed at the question. "Bella, love, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I didn't thirst after you once, not even when your pulse rate quickened and more blood was rapidly being pushed through your veins." He smiled at me, drawing my legs back around him and imprisoning my lips with his. He murmured into my ear as his fingers traced a design down my arms. "The moment I started kissing you I didn't thirst for you. I was hungry for you physically, I needed you, and I loved you. It seemed as if all of those things pushed the monster from me, Bella. Last night I felt more human than I ever have. Last night all of my feelings for you completely outweighed my thirst. Thank you, Bella. Thank you for making me feel so human." After he said that I crushed my lips to his, forgetting about being careful.

After a bit, Edward pulled away. "I'll never forgot what I had felt after you fell asleep in my arms. There you were, this perfect human girl, my angel, who had just made me forget I was a monster. I felt blessed. As you slept I watched you, listened to you, and loved you more and more with each passing second. Bella, I cannot ever seem to tell you how much you mean to me."

"Edward," I whispered, touched by what he had said. "Edward, I want to be with you forever. You are the reason I breathe, the reason I'm alive, and the reason I am who I am. I love you." He picked me up, cradling me to his chest. He bent his head down and kissed my forehead, allowing his lips to linger there. Then he stood me up and took my hand, leading me to the refrigerator.

"What would you like?" he asked, pulling open the brand-new appliance. It was practically empty, except for milk, some fruit, and other miscellaneous things. "We also have some cereal, I think." Edward pulled me to a pantry. I picked out some cereal and he got me a bowl.

"Let's take this back to your room," I said, carrying my cereal and a glass of milk. This was a bad idea; I would probably spill everything all over myself.

"Our room," Edward corrected me, taking the cereal and milk from me. I smiled at the correction, loving the way "our" sounded. I followed Edward back up to his room where I climbed into the bed again, pulling the covers up to my waist, and carefully took my food from him and placed it on my lap.

"Bella, surprisingly you have not been difficult in the past month." Edward said as I ate my cereal. With all seriousness he continued, saying, "I had almost convinced myself that you didn't love me, and that's why you didn't want to marry me. I almost even thought that maybe you would break off our short engagement. No offense, my love, but after you agreed to marry me, it was like all of your resistance had fallen away."

"Edward," I said around my food, forgetting about proper manners. "I wanted to marry you. It's just weird to be married at 18. No one gets married at 18. After I finally agreed to marry you, I didn't see a reason why I should be difficult. I want to be with you, and now I am." He was studying my face intensely, but when he saw I was watching him, he looked away.

"Hurry up, Bella," he said to me, tickling my feet. "We need to get going." I groaned, not wanting to leave this perfect day, but quickly finished my cereal. He took my dishes downstairs for me, leaving me in peace to get ready.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, quickly pulled a brush threw my hair and brushed my teeth. I ran down the stairs, eager to be with him again. He was waiting by the front door, with a suitcase in one hand, and his other hand reaching out to take mine. I grabbed his hand and opened the door. It had been bright outside, but now it was overcast, with dark clouds that foretold rain. We walked to his car, enjoying each other's company. I could smell the rain in the air, a smell I had come to love in my time in Forks. I climbed into the passenger side of his Volvo, a car that went too fast, but a car I loved because it was Edward's. I couldn't imagine him with any other type of car.

Before I had even buckled myself in, Edward had thrown his suitcase in the trunk of his car, and was in the front seat. I glanced at him, a bit startled, but more used to how quick he could be. I could remember the days when he scared me, moving that fast. He seemed to do that more often now, as if he could sense that it didn't bother me like it used too.

Edward had paused after getting in the car. He hadn't put the key in the ignition, and was just gazing at my face, as if waiting for a scared expression to cross it. I laughed. He was still scared that I would change my mind, just like he was when he had first brought me to his house. He was afraid that he was too much of a vampire around me. "Edward, I love you. I promise you, I'm not leaving you for anything."

He softly growled at that, but not to frighten me. It was a pleased growl, a delighted growl. Suddenly, his lips were kissing a sensitive spot right below my ear. "Mrs. Cullen," he said, nuzzling my neck, his breath tickling my skin. I giggled, liking the sound of that, but also finding it bizarre. I wasn't old enough to be called "Mrs." but at the same time, I was old enough to know Edward was the only one I wanted.

Edward started the car, and drove down the long lane his house was on. He still drove like a maniac, though, no matter how many times I yelled at him. We had made it to Charlie's in only a few minutes when it usually took me ten or fifteen. I couldn't help but be frightened when trees flashed by and other cars looked as if they were in reverse. I trusted Edward to no end, but I still couldn't get over the fear. I was a cautious driver, never exceeding the speed limit. Charlie was a cop, after all.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw the curtains in the living room twitch. I unbuckled myself, and Edward opened the door for me. Charlie, though, was eager to see me. He had seen us park and was already outside, pushing Edward out of the way to help me out of the car. "Bells!" he said with delight. "How are you?" He gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand.

"I'm good," I said, smiling at him. "Edward and I came to pick up my suitcase and say goodbye. We have to catch our plane soon." Charlie nodded towards the front door where my suitcase was sitting. Edward went to get it, letting me talk to Charlie some more. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked, knowing that he probably slept great. I sometimes still screamed at night, especially on nights Edward was away hunting. Without me there Charlie would have been able to sleep without any screaming.

"It was lonely," Charlie said. "It was weird to go to bed without saying goodnight to you. It was even weird to wake up this morning and not hear you in your room." He smiled at me sadly, but I could sense that he was proud of me. Edward came back with my suitcase and loaded it into the trunk of the Volvo with his. "I guess I'll see you in a week, Bells. Try to call when you get there, I would just like to know your okay."

"Of course, Charlie," I promised him. "Bye, Dad, I'll see you in a week." I hugged him again before getting into the car. Edward and I still had to say goodbye to Renee and Phil before going to the airport.

We arrived at the hotel only minutes after leaving Charlie's, even though the hotel was across town. I had asked Renee what room she was in already, so I led Edward up to the forth floor. We had just stepped off the elevator and turned left when I heard my name being shouted. I turned around and saw Angela waving at me from down the hall. Ben was closing the door to a hotel room. "Angela," I said, walking over to where she was. "What are you doing here? Did you guys spend the night…" my voice trailed off as I realized what an awkward question I had just asked. Edward gave me an amused look and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, uhm," Angela said, not sure of what to say to such a question. "No," she said. "Ben's grandparents are in town, and he doesn't have room at his house, so they are staying here. We were just visiting them." She smiled at me and reached out to take Ben's hand when he came to stand next to her.

"Oh, that's good," I said, still blushing. Edward was laughing to himself. "Renee and Phil are staying here, so I'm saying goodbye to them. Our plane takes off in a few hours."

"Where are you guys going?" Ben asked Edward and me.

"The Caribbean," I said. "I'm really excited."

Angela squealed. "Oh, wow. That's great. I love Forks, but we never get enough sun!" I laughed, agreeing with her. "Anyway, we have to get going, and you two still have a plane to catch. I'll see you later, Bella. Call me when you get back, please." I promised to call her, and after waving bye to them, I walked towards Renee's room.

"You should have heard her thoughts," Edward said. "She started thinking about us being married and what we would have done last night because it was our wedding night. I couldn't help but laugh." I laughed too; amused at the train of thought Angela had taken from my weird question.

After saying a tearful goodbye to Renee and Phil, Edward and I were finally free. Renee hadn't been too happy about letting me go for a week so I promised to call her when I got to the island. She continued telling me all the advice she had, and tried to make me promise to call her at least once a day. After I successfully evaded promising to call her, Edward interrupted, saying we needed to leave. After a few more minutes Renee let us go, and after saying goodbye, we left for the airport.

We arrived right on schedule. We made a decent time going through security, and even didn't have to wait too long before boarding our plane. It was raining already, but none of the flights were delayed yet. Within ten minutes of boarding the plane, we were ready to take off. I had flown before, but besides going to Italy I hadn't been out of the country. I couldn't help but be excited as the pilot relayed our course. I squeezed Edward's hand during take off, and when we were at our cruising altitude, I turned to him.

"Now, what about the rest of our bargain?"

**A/n: Thank you so much to all of my loyal reviewers, you guys are great! Continue reviewing, please! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Once again, any ideas or criticism is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Edward groaned at my question. "Bella," he sighed, a pained expression on his face. He didn't want to start this topic. "Bella, I don't have to do that yet. I don't _want_ to do that yet. We could wait a year." He saw me shaking my head. Edward bent his head, bringing his lips closer to my ear. He kept his voice low so the people around us couldn't hear us. The plane ride had only started, and we still have a few more hours left before we had a connecting flight to the Caribbean.

"Bella, love, we could wait a year. We could go to Dartmouth together. We could live in a married dorm with each other for a year. When summer break comes around we can tell everyone we are going to take a year or two off to go see the world." His voice was becoming excited and his words rushed, trying to get me to understand what he was thinking. "I can change you on our first wedding anniversary. That would be one month until your 20th birthday; you would still be a teenager! After you're changed we can go where ever we want and I can help you through everything. I'll buy you a cell phone so that you can call Renee, Charlie, and even Angela!" His voice had taken on a persuasive tone. Edward started pleading with me, not ready to give up my soul. "Bella, once you have learned to control yourself we can bring you back around humans. We can go back to Dartmouth and finish our majors. It's only one year. Bella, I'm only asking for a year."

I shook my head. No, I couldn't wait a year. I would almost be twenty, and he was only 17. "Please, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Oh, Bella, I can't change you yet. I'm not ready."

"No," I said in a sullen voice. "One year is too long." He sighed, pulling away from me. He took his arm from around my shoulder and held my hand instead.

"I don't want to talk about this now. We can argue about it when we get back from our honeymoon," he said shortly, frustration laced through his voice.

"Fine," I agreed stubbornly. I wasn't about to wait a year. I know it would make him so happy, but a year was too long. It was dangerous; the Volturi could come back at any time. I was so tired of having to be careful around him. He was always the hero, and I was always the damsel in distress, and I was tired of that role.

After our argument we didn't say much to one another. After sitting in silence for about an hour I rested my head against his cold shoulder and fell asleep. Before I could get too much rest in, Edward was whispering in my ear. "We are here, love. We have to catch our next plane." Somehow Edward helped me to our connecting flight, and once we were settled into our seats I promptly fell asleep again.

I finally woke up when the plane was touching down on an island in the Caribbean. I could feel the wheels jolting beneath our seats. Alice, knowing my aversion to unnecessary expensive things, had bought us coach class tickets. I was happy with that, even though I knew Edward would have preferred first class. He had complained about the lack of leg room when we had first boarded the plane, and he was happy to be done with flying for a week.

Edward and I flocked off the plane with the other people who had taken the same flight as us. As I waited for our luggage to come through to baggage claim, Edward went off to rent us a car. Before I had even seen our luggage on the conveyer belt, Edward was back, with keys in his one hand, and was reaching out to grab our bags with his other. He gave me a quick peck on my forehead and motioned for me to follow him. He had a suitcase in each hand, his keys hanging off of one finger, his shirt was slightly rumpled, his hair was disheveled, and he had me following after him, but he still managed to look like a Greek god. I saw the heads of most women in the airport look at him. I couldn't help but get jealous. Why was he with me when he could have whoever he wanted?

We finally reached the car he had rented, some type of silver sports car that I knew would go fast. He probably had it sent over from the United States. He opened my door for me, threw our suitcases in the trunk, and had started the car before I even had my door closed. Within seconds he had my door closed, had buckled me in, and was now speeding off down the road.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as we flew away from the small airport. I shook my head at him, blushing at his question. "Please, Bella," he said softly, trying to persuade me. I shook my head again. Edward looked at me for a second, then reached up with his hand and brushed his fingers down the length of my jawbone. I shivered, loving the feeling of his hands on me. "Please," he asked once more, his voice being worried, but aggravated.

"I hate all those women staring at you," I said softly, looking out the window to avoid meeting his gaze. "I don't know why you're with me," I whispered under my breath, but knowing Edward could hear it.

To my surprise he laughed. "Bella, darling, none of those women appeal to me like you do. None of them are as pretty as you, and none of them are as perfect as you. No one can compare to you, my love. I must say," he said, laughing again, "that you are quite beautiful when you are jealous, though. I love that color on your cheeks." He brushed his hand along my face again. I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Edward?" I said. "When I'm a vampire, will you still love me?" He tried to say something, but I cut him off. "I won't blush anymore; I won't smell like I do now. I won't have my blood pumping through my veins, so I'll smell differently. I won't be warm, I won't be me." My voice slowly trailed off as I told him my fears. His hand turned my face so I could look into his eyes.

"Bella," he said seriously, "I'll still love you. I won't be thirsty for you anymore, it will be safer for us to be together. It will be easier for me. We can be closer physically. Bella, my angel, of course I'll still love you. I don't love you because of your smell or your blush; I love you for who you are." I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I whispered as he turned his eyes back to the road.

Within half an hour we had made a two hour drive. Edward pulled up to a beautiful house, facing the Caribbean Ocean. It was a one-story house, but was spread out on the property. The front of the house faced the ocean, with a small shed to the side. Around the back there was a large, in-ground pool, with a big stamped concrete patio, complete with lounge chairs around it. "Oh, Edward," I murmured as we walked around the outside of the house. "It's so beautiful here." It was the late afternoon and the sun was scorching. Edward was glittering in the sun, and he looked completely uninhibited. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun, and loved the fact that he didn't have to hide from other humans.

"Bella, love, why don't you go inside while I bring the suitcases in?" Edward said, handing me the keys to the house. As he unloaded the car I ran up to the door, anxious to see what the inside looked like. As I fumbled around with the keys, I could hear Edward making his way quickly towards me.

"Here, Bella, let me do it," he said, taking the keys gently from me. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, then motioned me forward. I walked into the house, breathing in the salty smell of the ocean and gawking at the huge rooms I could see from the doorway. I saw the kitchen, completely furnished in stainless steel, and I could see the living room, with a large T.V. and selection of movies. Edward walked past all of those rooms and instead turned right into a room I couldn't see into. I quickly followed him, realizing it was the bedroom.

Our bedroom was a baby blue color, with a huge bed in the middle of it. The dressers were made of a dark cherry wood, complementing the color of the walls. Off to the left of the room was an arch way, leading into the bathroom. A glass wall led into the shower, and a small step led up to the Jacuzzi. I gasped, trying to mentally calculate how much it would have cost to build this place, much less rent it for a week.

"Edward, this place must have cost you a fortune!" He grimaced at my tone of voice.

"Bella, honey," he said, trying to placate me. "I didn't spend the money, Alice did. Anyway, this is far enough away from the city that we never have to worry about me being seen." I sighed, knowing he was right. "I want you to enjoy this, Bella, so don't think about the cost." I smiled at him.

"Let's go swimming," I said, picking my suitcase up and setting it on our bed. I opened it and rummaged around. "Where did Alice put my swim suit?" I asked, pulling out some clothing. "What's this?" I picked up a pair of shorts that I would never wear. They were way too short. I picked up a tank top that I knew I hadn't bought. I continued pulling out clothing, unable to recognize any of it. "Did we get the wrong suitcase?" I checked the outside of the suitcase, and it had my name on it. I looked over at Edward; he was laughing. "What?" I demanded, before it dawned on me. "Alice," I hissed. I dug around until I found the "bathing suit" she had packed.

"What's this?" I exclaimed, horrified. It was a pink and white polka dotted string bikini. "This is ridiculous! I can't wear this. What was she thinking?" I reached back into my suitcase, trying to find another bathing suit. I finally reached the last piece of clothing in the suitcase, and I held it up, trying to figure out what it was. Edward burst out laughing when he saw my expression. "Alice is going to die," I growled. It was a black, see-through, lace nightgown. It was short and probably wouldn't completely cover what I wanted it to cover. Attached to it was a lace thong, also completely see-through.

"Bella," Edward said, looking at me with a gleam in his eye. "I like it."

I threw it at him. "There, you wear it," I said angrily, before picking up my swim suit and going into the bathroom. When I came back out Edward had already changed into his swim trunks, and was patiently waiting for me. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, feeling self conscious in the bikini.

"Bella," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me out to the ocean. "I think you would look great in that nightgown." He smiled my favorite smile and kissed my forehead. "I think you should wear it tonight." I glared up at him, but softened my gaze when I saw his crooked smile.

"No," I said before throwing my towel onto the beach and running towards the water. I rushed into the breaking waves, being pushed backwards as the waves raced up the beach. I had only been to a real beach a few times. I didn't count beaches by lakes as real beaches.

"Wait!" Edward cried, coming up behind me and grabbing me. "Be careful! Please don't hurt yourself," he said, picking me up. He set me on his back before advancing into the ocean. When we were in calm water, past the breaking waves, he set me into the water.

"It's cold," I said, chattering my teeth. The sun had slowly begun to set, throwing beautiful pink and orange rays across the water. All of a sudden I felt something brush against my foot and I screamed clambering onto Edward's back. I looked into the clear water. I could see straight to the sandy bottom. A crab was scuttling across my footprint. Edward was laughing at me, and was trying to set me back into the water.

I held onto him, but he was much stronger than me. He pulled me off of him, nudged the crab aside with his foot, and set me back into the water. I relaxed a little bit, and began to tread some. I, then, felt something wrap itself around my leg and I screamed again. I thrashed around a bit, but it was still touching me. I continued to scream as Edward lifted me out of the water, dislodged the seaweed stuck to my leg, and set me on his back.

He was shaking with laughter as I uncharacteristically let out a string of bad words. "I hate the ocean," I said, glaring into the water. He started walking back toward the house, not even bothered when seaweed, fish, or even crabs touched him. Each time I saw something move in the water, I glared at it.

"Bella, love," Edward said, setting me down onto the beach. "You amuse me endlessly. Here," he said, holding my towel out to me. "Sit down on the back porch, soak up some sun, and I'll bring you out some dinner." I smiled at him, walked to the back porch, and let the setting sun dry my damp skin.

**A/n: I hope everyone is still enjoying this! I know a lot of it is fluff, but everyone loves fluff! Please, continue reviewing! I'm also terribly sorry about the lack of updates. School has been murderous, so besides trying to juggle all of my homework, I'm also working on applications for college, including college essays. I'm really, really sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I fell asleep under the sun's spell, and woke up when Edward brought me out some food. He set it on the table next to me and then sat down in the lounge chair on the other side of the table. The sun had finished setting, and without the city lights anywhere close by, I could see each and every star in the heavens. Under the enchanting sky Edward looked so beautiful and godlike, his alabaster skin almost glowing under the star light.

I ate my meal in silence, staring at him, wondering why he chose me. He was so beautiful, and I was so plain. I hope that when I'm a vampire, I'll be as beautiful as he is. I sighed softly, glancing back up to stare at the stars. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn his head and look at me. His eyes darted to the empty plate, and then he was gone and back again, before my mind could really register what had happened.

"I took your dishes inside for you, my angel," Edward said, sitting back down in his chair. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, watching me as I watched the sky.

"Life," I said simply, and he accepted that answer. We were too much at peace to be bothered with our problems. Eventually, I turned and looked at him. His eyes were closed and a faint smile played on his lips. "I love you," I whispered and his eyes slowly opened.

"You are my eternity," he answered, and then picked me up. Edward cradled me against his chest and kissed my forehead as he walked into the bedroom. We were both still in our bathing suits, but they were dry already. He laid me down on the bed, and then climbed into it with me. I snuggled up against his bare chest and he pulled the covers up around us. I pressed my body up against his, trying to tell him what I wanted. His hands traveled from my hair down to my waist, and then down to my legs, where he pulled one of them around his waist. He flipped us over so that I was on top of him.

I began to kiss every inch of him I could reach. I kissed his fingers, then his hand, and then trailed kisses up to his shoulder and collarbone. He groaned, and I smiled, loving the effect I could have on him. My hands ran up and down his chest as I kissed his perfect lips and before long I was hooking my thumbs into the sides of his swim trunks, telling him exactly what I wanted. He flipped us over again, so now he was on top. He began to kiss me, and didn't stop for a long time.

We were lying in bed together after we had finished. I pulled the blankets further up my body, all the way to my neck. We were lying naked under the covers, but I couldn't help but be self-conscious about my body. "Bella," Edward began timidly, breaking into my self-conscious thoughts. His fingers were tracing a design of some sort up and down my arm.

"Yes?" I asked, snuggling my warm body closer to his cool one. I love the feeling of his cold body.

"Bella, I don't know if you know, but I can't have children." His voice was apologetic and he was avoiding my gaze. "I'm sterile, Bella, all vampires are. If you want to have children, then we can use a sperm donor, but we can't have children together."

I hugged him, and pulled my body closer to his. "I know, Edward. Alice told me a few days before our wedding." I thought back to that time.

"_Bella?" Alice took my hand and pulled me into her room. "Wedding stuff!" she shouted at Edward. "Stay out of my head!" _

"_What do you need help with, Alice?" I asked, anxious to get back to Edward. _

"_Did Edward ever talk to you about children?" Alice asked me, with a worried look on her face. I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Bella, as vampires we can't have children. We are sterile. This means that you and Edward won't ever be able to have children of your own." I was shocked when she said this, I hadn't even thought about that. I just assumed that children were a possibility. "I had a vision that you got really upset when he told you this on your honeymoon, so I'm telling you now." _

_"Thank you, Alice," I said, still stunned about what I had just heard._

"It's okay, Edward. I chose you over having children." I sighed. In a low voice I continued, saying, "Edward, when I chose you over Jake, I was in love with Jake. I could see my whole life with him. I saw us getting married, and I could see myself waiting patiently with Emily for our wolves to come home, and I could see me and Jake growing old together. I could see our two little black-haired children and they were beautiful. Edward, I saw all of that, and I chose you. I knew that without you, I didn't want that. I didn't want children if I couldn't have you." I pressed my lips to his wintry chest. His fingers gently pulled my chin up so he could kiss my lips. I fell asleep in his arms again, loving that I was with him.

The next few days passed quickly, each perfect moment with Edward seeming to pass in a blur. I wanted to go snorkeling one day, and after finding the equipment I would need in the shed at the front of the house, Edward and I went swimming. He teased me the whole time, reminding me he didn't need any funny looking gear to stay under the water because he didn't have to breathe.

Even in the water Edward looked amazing. The sun still reflected off of his skin, and the water only caused him to sparkle more. I couldn't ever seem to turn my head away; it was just nice to be out in the sun with him. I was soaking up as much sun as I could before I went back to Forks, but I was ready to go back. I missed Charlie and Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's.

One night, almost at the end of our trip, Edward and I were lying in bed after watching a movie together. I turned to say something to him, but the words didn't come out of my mouth. His eyes were dark, almost black. I had forgotten that he hadn't eaten since before the wedding, which was almost two weeks ago. "You're hungry," I whispered, caressing his cheek. I saw his eyes tighten slightly as I touched him. I had forgotten to be careful around him, and now I was causing him pain to be so close to him. I took my hand away and scooted myself further from him. His hands reached out for me, grabbed my waist, and pulled me back into his embrace.

"I'm fine," Edward said, but I could sense the small amount of tension in his arms.

"Stop being a hero," I said to him, trying to pull away. "I don't want to hurt you, Edward. If you need to hunt, then go and try to find something to hunt right now." His arms tightened around mine, and I could feel his whole body tense at my suggestion.

"No, Bella, that's too dangerous. I would be too close to you. What would I hunt anyway? A shark?"

"No!" I exclaimed, turning to look at him. "Don't even joke about that! Sharks are dangerous, you could get hurt. Please promise me you won't hunt a shark!" He looked at me, amused. "Edward, sharks are different than bears or lions! You aren't a water creature, like a shark is. You could get hurt."

He brushed off my concern. "No, I wouldn't get hurt. It's a shark, Bella, not a werewolf, which is the most dangerous enemy to vampires. Anyway, they probably don't taste good. I can't hunt here, my angel, because you're too close. I would be able to smell you across the island, I bet. I'll hunt when we get back, I promise." He smiled at me, and then raised his eyebrow. "Maybe you should go put on the outfit Alice bought you." I stared at him in horror. "It would make me feel better about not hunting, my love," he said, winking at me. I continued to stare at him, not expecting him to have ever said that. I turned away from him and lay down, pulling the covers up.

"You wish," I mumbled as his arms snaked around me, pulling my body towards his. I pressed my body into his and sighed, content with being in his arms. He pressed his body up against mine again, hesitantly implying something. I giggled, and turned to face him. He kissed me slowly, and I melted into his embrace.

Edward pulled himself on top of me, slowly placing his hands on my waist and leaving a trail of kisses up my arm. "Edward," I asked when I was able to talk. "Aren't you too hungry for this?" As I said this I kissed his shoulders. His lips found my neck, and I stretched out for him, giving him more of my neck to kiss. I loved it when he kissed my neck.

"No," he said, even though I could see a different answer in his eyes. "I'll admit that tonight it is harder to control myself than it is other nights, but I think I can manage it. If anything, at least I can make you happy." I pulled away from him, sitting up at this remark.

"I don't want to cause you pain," I said, sighing. He ignored me and continued to kiss my neck, knowing I would give in to him soon. I could smell his breath, and that only made me want him more. I loved the way he smelled, it always relaxed me and calmed me down. His hands were slowly pulling my shirt off, and in my impatience I yanked it over my head, and threw it on the floor. He laid me back onto the pillows, before trailing kisses further and further down my body. I took his shirt off, needing the feeling of his skin against mine. As we continued I saw his thirst slowly fade, and was replaced with love. "I love you," I whispered as he slowly began to pull off my shorts.

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. I put on my clothing that was strewn across the floor, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out I realized that today we were leaving the island, and our flight was in a few hours. I quickly dressed for the day, before making my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella, my love," Edward said when I walked in. He had cooked me breakfast, and the table was full of food. I sat down to eat and he poured me a glass of orange juice. "I hope you enjoyed our honeymoon, angel," Edward said as I ate my food.

"Oh, Edward," I said, "It was wonderful. So far marriage hasn't been _that_ bad." He laughed and I winked at him.

"I'm going to pack while you eat," Edward said, standing up. "We have to get going soon." He left, and before I was even done eating he was back, with our suitcases packed and ready. He checked the house one more time, making sure we had everything we had brought.

"Did you pack that nightgown Alice bought me?" I asked, grimacing. He grinned at me and nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Edward said, bringing the luggage out to the car and locking up the house after he had washed the dishes. I followed him outside and got into the car while he put everything into the trunk. I smiled at him when he got into the car, still unable to believe that we were actually married. I felt too young.

Before I knew it I was already in Edward's Volvo, on my way home. The car ride to the airport seemed short, and the flights didn't take long. I was gazing out the window into the forest, the sunny Caribbean already seemed years away. I loved the sun, but I knew I would never leave Forks for anything. It felt like I was coming home, just to see the green mass of a forest and the cloudy, rainy day. It was almost evening, already; the flight home had taken up much of the day.

"Bella?" Edward asked, breaking into my thoughts. "You know how we agreed not to get each other a wedding gift?" I nodded, suspicious at that statement. "I lied, Bella. I bought you a gift. I'm taking you to see it right now." I looked out the window, realizing for the first time that we weren't on the road that would take us to the Cullen's house.

"What is it?" I asked, angry that he had bought me something. He only smiled, his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

**A/n: School is a major pain in the butt, but I'm really working hard to get these chapters up and I hope everyone likes them. Please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Edward!" I yelped, watching the unfamiliar trees rush past the car window. "Where are you taking me?" He only grinned again, still not answering my frantic question. On the road ahead was a sharp turn, and when we rounded that turn I saw two brightly lit trees on the right side of the road.

"What are those?" I asked cautiously as he took a right turn onto the side road. The trees were full of white Christmas lights, just like they had been when Alice threw me that graduation party. Was he taking me to a party? I didn't know where we were though, and I knew where almost everyone in Forks lived. Every few feet a pair of trees had lights on them to illuminate the road in the dense forest surrounding us.

I craned my neck to see around another turn in the road, and gasped when I saw a magnificent white house in a clearing. I almost believed that it was the Cullen's house, but then I started to notice the differences. The white house was smaller than the Cullen's and was three stories tall. The garage off of the house was tiny compared to the Cullen's, but much larger than a regular garage.

Edward smiled crookedly at me as he pulled into the garage. "Bella," he said, parking the car slowly, giving himself time to talk. "I wanted my own house, away from my family, but close enough that you and I could see them often. Selfishly, I decided to build a house, and give it to you as your wedding present. Bella, this house is ours. I knew you wouldn't want something as grand as my…" his voice trailed off, thinking for a second, before correcting himself and continuing. "I mean, my previous home, but I also remembered that you liked the house. So I tried to build you a house that you would love." I glared at him. A house? Was he crazy?

"Edward, I can't accept this! I would have lived happily with you and your family." I sullenly scraped my shoe against the car floor, before grabbing the handle and getting out of the car. "A house is too expensive. I hate when you spend money on me. If I don't want you to pay for a college education, I surely didn't want you to buy a house." Sure, the house was beautiful, and while I hated to admit it, I was in love with it already, I couldn't accept such an expensive gift. I mean, I hadn't gotten him anything. We had agreed not to get each other wedding gifts.

Edward got out of the car and stood beside me, peering worriedly into my eyes. His fingers traced a pattern over my cheeks, trying to calm me down. "Bella, please, my love. If you prefer, this was really a gift to myself. It was a way that I could get away from my family and spend more time with you, my angel." I smiled at that, liking the idea that it was for him, and not for me. I could accept that. He saw me smile, and then mischievously put his hand over my eyes and led me to the other side of his garage. When he took his hand away he said, "This, Bella, is for you, though."

In the corner of his garage stood his silver motorcycle, with a red one next to it, which I could only assume was for me. Parked next to the motorcycles was my beautiful old car, looking huge next to the small motorcycles and a new black car I hadn't seen before. It was sleek and low to the ground, practically screaming how fast it could go and how expensive it had been.

"What?" I asked stupidly, trying to comprehend who the black car was for.

"Bella, when I turn you I bet you will want something faster than your car," Edward said hurriedly, trying to placate me. I glared at him and stomped towards the door leading into the house. He quickly caught up with me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can take it back."

I thought about it for a moment, and then said, "No, I'll keep it, and even drive it, if you turn me before my 19th birthday." I saw his expression turn furious.

"No, absolutely not. That's only in two weeks. We are taking that car back tonight." A low growl emanated from his chest as he opened the door for me. I glared at him. Either he would change me soon, or he was taking the car back.

"I love the car, Edward," I lied, just wanting him to promise to change me soon. "I want to keep it!"

He only laughed and shook his head, but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. "Bella, you're a horrible liar. I'll take the car back later. Let's look at the house." I could tell he was still mad that I demanded he change me soon. We had managed not to fight about it over our honey moon, but I didn't want to wait any longer. I brushed past him, walking into the house.

The room I walked into was a small room, off of the kitchen. It held a laundry machine, something that I never once thought a vampire would need. Did they wash clothing? I supposed they did. The walls were a simple cream color, with white appliances and cabinets. I could see into the kitchen, which was more furnished that the Cullen's. It had all of the normal appliances in it, all stainless steal, with dark wood cabinets and a tiled floor.

As we walked through the rest of the house I could see the huge windows facing the lake, and the large T.V. in the living room. I could see the Cullen's house across the wide, vast lake. I was most interested in the bedrooms, though, which were located on the third floor. The second floor contained miscellaneous rooms, such as a small library and study, holding all of the things Edward had collected over the many years. When we finally reached the third floor Edward showed me the three guest rooms and I waited patiently until he was ready to show me our room.

He smiled at me before placing a gentle hand over my eyes. "Here, my love," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my skin. "I hope you like it," he said while pushing me forward into our room. He took his hand away, and I gasped.

The room was a golden color, the color of his eyes. As if he could read my mind, he said, "I remember you saying that you liked topaz. I picked out the color closest to it." The walls were the exact color of his eyes, and that was a color I would always admire. "I even painted the master bathroom the color green, the color my eyes were when I was human," Edward said, trying to steer me towards the bathroom. "Carlisle helped me pick out the green because he has the memory of my green eyes. I thought you would appreciate that." I smiled up at him, excited to see the colors his eyes once were.

I stared around the room, trying to take it all in. Edward had finally stopped trying to show me around, and let me look at the room. The same bed that had been in Edward's room was now in this one, and the wall facing the lake was all glass, just like the Cullen's. His stereo was taking up almost a whole wall, only leaving room for his multiple CD racks, and my puny, half-filled one. The walk-in closet didn't have a door to it, but instead seemed like a continuation of the room. My clothing already filled the racks, along with new clothing Alice had bought me. Edward had also bought me a brand-new computer, which was sitting on the desk that had been in my room at Charlie's house.

"Did Alice bring my stuff over?" I asked in a daze, pointing towards the closet that was filled with more clothing than I had ever owned in my life.

"Yes," Edward said, taking my hand. "Actually, my whole family built this house while we were gone according to my instructions. Alice brought all of your things over, but the rest of my family helped built and decorate the house."

"Wow," I breathed, my anger at the cost of everything had completely faded. I was in awe; I had never seen such a beautiful house. I turned towards the archway that led to the master bathroom. The carpeted floor gave way to a beautiful tile. Snuggled into a corner was a large Jacuzzi bathtub with a window that overlooked the forest. I wasn't much of a bath person, but that could change with such a wonderful view. The tiling on the floor led up the walls into a mosaic pattern that formed the walls of the shower. A sliding glass door separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom. "Edward, it's so beautiful."

"Bella, my love," he said, kissing my neck. "It holds nothing compared to you." I giggled and then he growled, playfully holding me inside his embrace. I struggled and broke free, then turned and ran towards the bed. As I jumped into the air he caught me and jumped onto the bed, bringing me with him. He pressed his cool lips gently against mine before sitting me up on the side of the bed. "Have I ever shown you my collection of books?" He asked eagerly.

"No," I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He lifted me effortlessly into arms and left the bedroom, and went down one flight of stairs. "Here," he said, setting me down in front of a wooden door. He had told me it was the library, but we hadn't gone in. I had been too excited to see our bedroom. I opened the heavy door and stepped inside the room. It seemed as if the room came from another period of time. Stained wooden bookshelves reached from the floor to the ceiling, sagging with old age. The bookcases filled every wall and matching tables were placed throughout the room. Each table was decorated with candles and wrought iron candle holders. Besides the candles and the natural sunlight, there wasn't any other form of light in the room. One wall had a large wall-length window placed between two bookshelves, and that was the only window in the room.

"Wow," I sighed. I ran my hand along a table and stared at the massive amount of books in the room. The bookshelves looked as if they came from another century, and the tables themselves told a story of their past. I could see original editions of books that were published in the early 1700's, and even some earlier. The covers of the books were flaking off, and some books even looked handwritten. I slowly made my way over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room.

I pulled a dusty book off of the shelf and gaped at the cover, which was not written in English. "It's Latin," Edward said, scaring me. I hadn't heard him come up behind me. I should be used to that. "It was written in the early 1600's, even before Carlisle was born. It was his father's book, and Carlisle gave it to me when I showed interest in it."

"What does the title mean?" I asked, brushing my hands against the golden words etched into the cover. I opened the book, gasping as I saw hand written words.

"It means _The Vampyre Hunter_ and is a book on how to recognize and kill vampires," Edward said, laughing. I was shocked at his blunt answer. "Look," he said, gently turning the old pages. "It's so old that it is hand written. There are only two copies in the world. One was owned by Carlisle's father, and the other by the Volturi." I glanced up at him as he said that, but he motioned back to the book. I looked down. He had opened book onto a page with a drawing on it. "This drawing is hand drawn," he said, fascinated, slightly tracing the lines with his fingers. I looked at the drawing, which I recognized as a vampire. After a second glance I choked on my breath, realizing it was a drawing of Aro. I gasped, surprised.

"Edward," I whispered, entranced by the book, the drawing, and the whole room. He laughed, turning the mood from a hushed one, to a lighter one.

"Oh, Bella, darling," He said, "I love you so much." I winked at him, playfully. I couldn't remember ever being so happy in my life. "Now, love, Renee and Charlie are coming over in a bit. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme are coming over, too. They all wanted to give us a house welcoming. Come, let's change. You mentioned on the way here that you wanted to take a shower." I grabbed his hand and squeezed as he led me out of the library, and back into our gorgeous room.

"Bella?" I heard Edward sing to me as I stepped out of the hot shower. It was so weird to think that he was standing right outside of the door. I mean, I wouldn't be going home tonight; I would be staying with him. Edward used to sneak into my room every night, but it was nothing compared to the fact that we would be sleeping in our own room. It isn't my room, with my old computer, or his room with the huge stereo system, but a combination of both. "Bella, my angel," Edward continued, "They are going to be here in ten minutes." I could hear him humming outside of the bathroom door in tune with an oldie he had on.

"Okay," I shouted to him, grabbing my clothing and trying to force them over my damp body. I quickly dressed and threw open the door, anxious to see my savior. He was lying on the bed, face-up, singing the words to the song. His eyes were closed, and he pretended not to even notice me as I climbed on the bed with him, laying myself on top of him. He was so beautiful, so handsome, and too good for me. "I love you," I whispered, content to just stay there with him forever.

"Oh, Bella," I heard a discontent sigh from across the room. "You're not planning on wearing that are you? You can see you tan lines!" I heard Alice giggled as I groaned. I pulled myself off of Edward, who was smirking to himself.

"I'm your mannequin, Alice," I said, following her back into the bathroom.

**A/N: I finished my college applications! Go me! As of right now, school seems to be slowing down and I've had some time to write. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they did the other chapters. Please, please review! You guys are AMAZING.**


End file.
